


Siggie: An Accidental Engagement

by Jparker97, Magellan88, suzannahbee123



Series: Siggie [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dont copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, siggie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jparker97/pseuds/Jparker97, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: Simon and Maggie do nothing normally





	1. Chapter 1

Most couple's, when they meet and decide to date, have a set plan. They date for six months to a year before moving in together. After two to three years they become engaged and spend the next year planning their wedding.   
Simon and Maggie are definitely not most couple's. They'd barely ever managed agree on anything aside from loving each other and being perfectly willing to have sex when and wherever they felt like it. This last agreement, being at the expense of grossing out their friends and family which honestly, only makes them worse.   
After returning from Bucky and Steve's universe, they'd moved in together immediately without ever thinking about it. Anytime they were at Maggie's place, they both grabbed things to take to Simon's house until they'd gone there one day and realized all that was left was the bed and the coffee maker. Both were promptly packed up and moved. They'd been together ever since.   
They never talked about their future, marriage didn't matter since they were already committed to a life together and they'd never discussed children either, outside of discovering Maggie had magical birth control, something Evie seriously regretted them ever learning.   
So when Simon was walking down the streets of New York only to find himself staring into the window of a cake shop, he didn't realize what it was that drew him in.   
Before he knew it, he'd called Maggie and she came down. They both stared at the cake, a three tiered cookies and cream confection covered in a chocolate drizzle with strawberries, blueberries and figs placed in clusters.   
It was rustic yet beautiful with a touch of whimsy to it. It was them. They looked at each other and smiled before turning and immediately hiring the woman at the counter to make that cake for their wedding.   
It wasn't until they were 2 blocks over that they suddenly stopped and looked at each other “oh fuckin 'ell Mags! Why the fuck do we always gotta do things in some tits up manner?!”   
As soon as she manages to stop giggling at the burly man yelling " tits up” in the middle of New York, Maggie manages to respond. “Babe, when have we ever done anything normal? Besides, we've never even talked about marriage. What, were ya gonna leave a rose petals path leading outside where I'd find you surrounded by candles with a ring? That ain't you babe.” she smiles, while she wouldn't mind a proposal like that, it's really not Simon.   
Simon tries to glare but realizes she's right “yeah yeah, ya gotta point there babe. But I'm still gettin’ ya a ring. I know how much ya love them.”   
Maggie kisses his cheek before stepping behind him and hopping on his back "sounds great to me love. No rush, surprise me when ya find the perfect one." She snuggles into his back as they head back to the tower, the girls are going to love this.   
Two weeks later Simon runs into Kerry and Sam's apartment “Kerry! I need ya help."  
“Please tell me you've pissed her off again and gotta get another tattoo.”   
" Oi that's not funny...no I didn't. This is something so much better than a tattoo.” He jerks back when Kerry attempts to touch his forehead "what the 'ell d'ya think ya doin’ ya dozy cow?"   
"I'm checking to see if you've got a fever, you just said something was better than a tattoo.”   
Her snark is met with a glare "very funny. Ok, I know you lot talk about everything, so Maggie definitely told ya about the cake.”   
" Cake? What cake? I don't know anything about a cake” her eyes are too wide, to innocent.   
" Oh fuckin 'ell Mags why ya gotta have drunken girls nights" he facepalms.   
Kerry doubles over giggling "yes, she told me about the wedding cake ya feckin eejit. She tells me everything. I take it ya want my help picking out her ring?”   
" Yes, please. You're her best friend and it will mean so much to know you helped me pick out the perfect ring.”   
" Simon, this is Maggie. I have no doubt that you'll pick it out. But I'm honored you asked and will be glad to help ya.” She quickly runs to kiss Sam and Riley bye and grab her shoes before they're off.   
Maggie barges into the living room “Alice! Stop screaming, it's just me." She calmly plucks Bucky's knife from the wall and hands it back before sitting down “Alice, I need your help with something and before you ask. Simon knows where I am. If this ends in shenanigans it means giving up Star Wars for a month. And Friday is tracking only me because while Simon worries, he doesn't want to die.”   
Alice takes a minute to digest the word vomit and allow her brain to catch up. She easily realizes what Maggie's here for and grins “you want my help picking out Simon's ring don't you?"   
“Of course I do woman! Who else would I turn to, I'm insane, not stupid.”   
Alice snorts " I swear, you lot are so backwards."   
“Says the woman who lived with a stranger, slept with him and had a kid before getting married. We're all backwards here and I like it that way.” She grins "now let's go! Kiss my gorgeous niece and your gorgeous hubby so I can go pick out a ring for the moodiest, sweetest man in existence.”   
“Hey, Simon is not the sweetest man in existence! That title belongs to me.” Bucky does his best to look offended.   
Maggie smirks “Bucky, no offense to you. You're an amazing man, I love watching you train and you're gorgeous, but you ain't my Simon.”   
The supersoldier very maturely sticks his tongue out at her before kissing Alice and watching them go.   
Simon has dragged Kerry to just about every jeweller in the city before finding the perfect ring, a single diamond presented as a rose, surrounded by leaves. As soon as they see it, they both run to it, pissing off the clerk when their hands press against the glass “can I help you with anything today?"   
Simon's focused on the ring, he doesn't notice he's being talked to until Kerry punches him “ow! Fuckin'ell Kerry, I ain't enhanced like you!."   
“Oh hush. You broke Steve's nose, you can take a punch. The man's talkin’ to ya, ya feckin eejit. Pay attention.”   
"sorry mate, got a bit lost in my head. I wanted to buy this ring for my fiance.”   
" I'm sorry sir,but i don't think I'll be able to help you.”   
Simon looks confused "wha’ this is a jewelry store innit?"  
“Yes sir, this is a jewelry store, but I'm afraid I can't sell you this ring…”   
" Well if this is a jewelry store, the why the 'ell can't ya sell me the ring? Look mate, my Maggie ain't like most people. She don't like most rings ya find.” He ignores the look of horror he's given for daring to imply that this store might sell less than unique rings.   
“She's different, so it's either this, or i have a custom lightsaber ring made and while i love the woman, I ain't gonna spend the rest of my life with her making Star Wars jokes about how her ring might burn me when I'm holding her hand. While my wallet could take the hit, my sanity can't”   
“Sir, this isn't Walmart, our rings are held to a much higher standard and therefore, they're much more expensive.”   
Kerry snorts out a laugh, this is the most fun she's had on a while. She watches as that face melting glare takes over Simon's features. It's a bitch face to rival Steve's.   
Finally, the burly man manages to get his temper down to below panic inducing headlines level, he really doesn't feel like a lecture from Stark. He clears his throat before wordlessly dropping his black AMEX card on the counter “mate, ya came highly recommended by Tony Stark, who I did ask for advice since m'not from around here. But unless you really wanna lose this commission and Tony's business as well, I suggest ya shut ya bloody mouth and just sell me the fuckin ring.”   
The salesman stares as Kerry doubles over laughing “Simon, it's a damn good thing Maggie ain't here right now.”   
He laughs, knowing she's right " yeah that would be interesting and definitely would make this a very short shopping trip.”   
After a lot of stuttering on the salesman's part and laughing on Kerry's, Simon finally has the ring and heads back to the tower. “If our shopping trip was this nuts, I dread hearing what Maggie and Alice get up to”  
Maggie and Alice have gone all over the city before finally ending up in the same store Simon and Kerry had left twenty minutes prior. The ring with the diamond rose catches her eye and she drags her friend inside “Maggie, Simon is buying your ring. Why are you looking over here?"   
“I know he is, but this one is just so pretty that I needed to look closer. Knowing Simon is out there with my ring is driving me batshit crazy.”   
The now frazzled salesman approaches the two women " may I help you ladies?"   
“What? Oh, sorry. I got lost in my head."   
“Yeah that seems to be going around today.”   
The two women give him a look " ok…I need to look at the mens wedding rings."  
" Well ma'am, as you can see, this is the women's section. So if you want my help with a man's ring, you're going to need to step over here.”   
" Oh this is the women's section? I didn't know that. Alice, did you know this was the women's section?”   
"Maggie, you promised Simon no shenanigans.”   
" What shenanigans? There are no shenanigans here.”   
" Wait wait wait….Maggie and Simon?" He blanches, eyes comically wide.   
“Yeah, my name is Maggie, my fiance is Simon. Got a problem?” She glares, Alice takes notice that she's adopted Simon's glare and is disturbed to note that it's somehow scarier on the tiny woman.   
“N-no! No! No problem at all Miss. Please, by all means,step this way. I'm sure we have the p-perfect ring for your charming fiance.”   
Alice just stares " did….did you just call Simon charming?" She looks over to Maggie, seeing her thoughts mirrored in her friend before they're both laughing hard “holy shit. Yep Alice, Simon has been here. Dude, relax. Don't insult my fiance and we'll be just fine. But something tells me you've already insulted him which is why you're being so nice. I'm not gonna ask what you did, because it will only piss me off and despite common belief, he ain't the one ya need to be scared of.”   
Alice shakes her head “I swear it's like you lot are magnets for this shit.” She laughs as they walk over to the rings, Maggie immediately spotting a thick white gold band with a cross carved into it.   
“This one! It's perfect for so many reasons."   
Alice looks at it with her, it's definitely perfect for Simon. Not only the style and thickness, but the cross would help in fights when he was back home.   
This time the salesman doesn't blink when she tells him what she wants and pays for the ring before leaving and walking back to the tower with Alice.   
Alice wanted to brag about how they had managed to get done with no shenanigans….but she knows better.  
That night, neither Simon or Maggie mention the rings or the adventure, choosing instead to fall asleep in each other's arms. Sometime in the night, Simon wakes, carefully reaching over to the night stand & separating the rings and carefully slipping the engagement ring on to Maggie's hand. He falls asleep again,a small smile on his face, he knows he'll wake to a grumpy, morning hating Maggie and he'll hand her a cup of coffee (black as ink and strong enough to climb out of the cup) and she'll take it, making it about five sips in before shrieking and quickly setting it down to tackle Simon.   
Turns out Simon was wrong...it only took her four sips to notice.


	2. Say Yes To The Dress

Maggie rushed into the common room, narrowly avoiding the wall as she turned the corner, colliding straight into Loki's chest, the mischief god simply laughing and again setting her on her own feet before she rushes over to meet her friends. “alright bitches, obviously you're all in my wedding whether you want to be or not, so get your tits up! I've spoken to your husbands and they've got the kids. Excluding Becca of course, I need her for reasons. Now c'mon!!”   
Kerry gives her best friend a lazy smile “why Maggie, is there something you'd like to tell us?”   
“Kerry, fuck you. We all know you helped pick out the fabulous ring on my finger and Alice helped pick out Simon's ring which is currently hidden in an interdimensional pocket by Loki because I intend to enjoy the next few weeks of teasing Simon that I bought him a lightsaber ring. So stop messing around, and get ya gotdamn tits up!”   
Laughter rings out as the women all jump up, squealing and cooing over the beautiful ring on their friends finger before they pull Maggie from the building.   
Evie grins as they get settled in the car “so tell us how did he propose? I'm betting it was elaborate and romantic?”   
Maggie laughs “not at all. Simon saw a cake that was just so perfect. We've never felt the need to get married despite our commitment to each but when we saw that cake, we both knew what we wanted. He slipped the ring on my finger last night as I was sleeping. God i love that man, I was so surprised. This isn't something we've talked much about at all. I didn't need any big romantic proposal, this was perfect.”   
The car is filled with laughter as the women all enjoy the day out. It's not long before they're all looking through dresses, placing tiaras on Becca and just enjoying themselves.   
Thankfully Tony had thought to call ahead and shut down the store for the day, otherwise there would've been loads of explaining to do plus nosey people trying to guess why the Captain and the Sargeants wives were there.   
The first dress they find is of course Becca's, an adorable red and black dress with sequined flowers on the bodice.   
After that, it's easy to find dresses for Kerry, Alice and Evie. Each woman choosing a style that fit her best and again ordering them in the red and black colors that Maggie had chosen.   
The real showstopper though, was Maggie's dress. They'd tried so many styles and fabrics, but couldn't seem to find anything that screamed “Maggie” until the last dress that is…   
The associate had disappeared into the back to dig out what she had deemed the perfect dress, and she didn't disappoint.   
Maggie was brought back out in an off white gossamer dress, mermaid style. Fitted to the knees before flaring out into a small train.   
Daisies, peonies, poppies, even Rose's, all in red, swirled all over the dress from her stomach down.   
But it was the headdress that was the showstopper.   
A large, intricate crown made of Swarovski crystals and flowers that matched her dress, topped her head. Her long hair was pulled up in swoops and curls.   
It was dramatic, delicate, it was weird. It was Maggie.   
The three bridesmaids had all fallen silent. This was the dress. On anyone else it would look over the top and ridiculous but somehow it just seemed to work. The first person to finally speak was little Becca.   
“Magmag...you look like an angel! You even have a halo!” Her small voice breaks the silence and they're all squealing and hugging, each wiping away tears.   
“Oh Maggie, Simon is gonna lose it.”   
“I don't know Alice. I love it. I love it so much. But don't you think it's a little over the top?” She bites her lip, all of her insecurities suddenly coming up. Maggie had always been a shy wallflower, it wasn't until coming to London that she'd come into her own. Becoming a leading editor at her company had forced her to stand up for herself and become tough. Meeting Simon had been the final push she'd needed to become the confident woman she was today but knowing she would be the center of attention at her wedding suddenly had her questioning this amazing, whimsical dress.   
Thankfully right now, she has Alice. And her friends, sisters really, no nonsense attitude is exactly what she needs right now.   
“Maggie you are the most insane, whimsical person I know. I know you're not crazy about being the center of attention, but this is your day. This day is about you and Simon. So you're gonna wear this insane, beautiful dress and marry your handsome, moody man and be so blissfully happy that you can't even stand it.”   
Tears come to Maggie's eyes as Alice speaks before she throws herself into her arms, they're quickly joined by Evie and Kerry.   
After a few minutes, Evie steps back “ok, so we've got the dresses, the cake, Tony is handling the guys and their tuxes. You're getting married in our yard of course, Pepper has taken care of the food. We're all set for your wedding in a few weeks woman!” She squeals “now, let's get some champagne and have a toast!”   
“Oh, water for me please.” Maggie quickly interjects, causing all three women to stare at her.   
A few seconds pass before Kerry shrieks “you're feckin pregnant?!?!?!?!?!”


End file.
